dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garahop
Garahop (spine boar lizard) is a spinosaur that lives in the Mezera Plateau, around fossil the North American and Europe. Biology Garahop can reach ten metres long, and the weight of a few tons, making it big for a plateau predator and prey. It makes up for this with some deadly weapons. The head of an Garahop is crocodilian in design. It has a blunt snout that widens a little at the eyes, giving it limited binocular vision. The jaws of spine with thick yet sharp teeth for crushing bone and, more importantly, shell. The body is long and Boar-like, though covered in osteoderms, giving it a rough texture. It has one pairs of flippers, one near the neck, and another by the tail. The flippers are larger and more powerful, and do a lot of the work. A sail runs along the back of the spinosaur, until right at the end, where the tail branches into a spine, like that of a fish and animal. The Garahop' final weapon is its ability to generate electric horns. This is done in the same way as the animal it was named after, and can be deliver through a bite or through the plateau and river. Behaviour Garahop live in groups of five to ten individuals. This usually consists of one or two males, two or three male species females, and their offspring. The communicate with a range of complex clicks, growls and bellows, which can show various emotions. There is also a clear hierarchy - males eat first, then young, and then females. Often, young males are made to go last. Diet Garahop are carnivores, herbivores and omnivores that feed mainly on large turtles such as Missatectum, hence their strong jaws and teeth. Even so, they lose teeth a lot and can regrow an unlimited number, like sharks. They will also eat other sea animals. Habitat Garahop live in the Mezera Plateu. They prefer to be nearer to the plateau, where it is light, and chase down their prey over. The Garahop live in the Mezera Plateau. They fossil and museum, where it is dinosaur and kajiu and swim their predator and prey. The fact that map and location garahop is North America and Europe, in the plateau is Montana, Southwest California, Alaska and Canada. The where is location is Equestria. Place boar liked dinosaurs in the cryptid. Movies and TV Shows * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * Djali vs. Garahop (2002) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999 tv series) * Primal Travel (1906 tv series) * The Lost Thunder Island (animated 2001 tv series) * Rebirth of Rodan: The Lost Thunder Island (2017) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (season 2 and season 4) * The Lost Thunder Island (1999 tv series) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Primeval 2 (season 4) * Pinocchio (1940 deleted scenes) Games * Kingdom Hearts II Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Fan-made Species Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Cryptids Category:Cretaceous extinctions Category:North America Category:Europe Category:North America and Europe Category:Boar liked Dinosaur Category:Hybrids Category:Spinosaurids